


The Moments In-between

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which everything is basically the same but Hollstein got it together and never broke up. How I think their relationship would have worked while Laura was trying to hide Carmilla from the patrol, and the moments in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments In-between

“Hey. It’s safe.” Laura called, pushing the desk to one side. She knelt and pulled the trapdoor open and the face she loved popped out.  
“Hey, sweetheart.” Carmilla grinned, placing a forearm on either side of Laura as she leaned up to kiss her, the blonde responding immediately and enthusiastically.  
“If you don’t mind, I’d quite like to get out of this hellhole.” Mattie deadpanned from behind her sister.  
Carmilla pulled away reluctantly. “You might want to get out of the way, cupcake.” She told Laura. Laura sat back and pushed herself backwards, sliding along the floor on her butt. “Okay, how is that cute?” Laura shrugged.  
“Come on you guys. There’s a new episode of Orange is the New Black. I’ve got my Netflix set up and season three ready to go.” Laura smiled. “And I’ve moved the laptop to the other corner of the room so there’s enough space for all of us to watch.”  
“Great. Just what I need to consume my limited time out of the floorboards. More lesbians. As if the ones in the room weren’t enough.” Mattie sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“Take it from me, sis. You can never have too many lesbians.” Carmilla smirked.  
“And on that note, may we resume the show?” JP asked as he heaved himself out of the trapdoor.  
Laura grinned as she accepted the hand Carmilla held out to her. Still holding her hand, Laura led Carmilla over to the couch. “I missed you.” Laura pouted as the two of them sat down and laid against the headrest.  
“Missed you too, sweetie.” Carmilla replied, wrapping her arms around Laura. Laura’s head rested on the vampire’s shoulder and Carmilla’s head leant on hers.  
“You saw each other yesterday. It’s barely been 24 hours.” Mattie said, rolling her eyes at the two.  
“Not enough.” Carmilla mumbled, pulling Laura closer. Laura’s arms slid around Carmilla’s waist and her hands rested on the brunette’s back.  
“Love you.” Laura whispered, pulling back to peck Carmilla on the lips.  
“Love you, too, cutie.” Carmilla smiled, resting their foreheads together.  
“Well, that’s disgusting.” Mattie grimaced. She reached over and pressed play on the laptop, sitting on the computer chair and leaving JP to awkwardly squat by the screen.  
“Shut up.” Carmilla muttered. “We barely get to spend any time together since we’re always hiding from Vordenberg.”  
“And whose fault is that?” Mattie frowned.  
“Lay off her.” Carmilla glared.  
“No talking. More snuggling.” Laura pouted, burrowing further into Carmilla’s side. Carmilla smiled and kissed the top of Laura’s head lovingly.  
“The show is on the screen. Not the couch.” She told their undead audience. With a final roll of her eyes, Mattie turned to face the screen. After a while Laura’s stomach rumbled. Carmilla chuckled lowly and reached for the box of cookies on the table, passing one to the small blonde. Laura took it sheepishly and bit into it. “Darling, have you ever considered eating something that isn’t pure sugar?” Carmilla asked. Laura’s eyes widened and she looked thoroughly offended. “Sorry. I need to know my audience better.” Carmilla chuckled. “Screw it. Give me some of that cookie.” She grinned, biting the end of the biscuit that wasn’t in Laura’s mouth, making the other girl giggle.  
Laura finished the remaining cookie and mock glared at Carmilla. “I better get compensation for that cookie you just took.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll find some way to make it up to you.” Carmilla smirked, leaning closer and closer to Laura.  
“I should hope so.” Laura responded, her face very close to Carmilla’s. Just as their lips were a hairs breath apart, they were interrupted.  
“Mattie!” Carmilla sputtered, pulling the throw off both of their heads.  
“What? It’s disgusting just listening to the two of you, never mind seeing it.” Mattie scoffed.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes and Laura grinned, taking the blanket and covering them both with it.  
“What are you up to?” Carmilla asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Shh. Snuggling.” Laura muttered, curling even further into Carmilla’s side and feeling her eyes slide closed.

 

“Laura. Wake up.” Perry whispered, nudging her. “The patrol will be here soon.”  
Laura opened her eyes. “How long was I asleep?”  
“Hours.” Perry whispered. “Mattie and JP just went in the trapdoor. You might want to send Carmilla off.” She finished, nodding to the sleeping vampire.  
“Oh.” Laura sighed. “Okay.” Perry left the room, ready to stall the patrol should they come close.  
Laura looked at Carmilla. Her hair fell across her face and Laura gently brushed it aside to reveal her beautiful and serene face. Laura allowed herself a few more seconds to relax in Carmilla’s embrace, still tight and comforting even in her unconscious state. Then she sighed. “Carm.” She called quietly. “Carm, you have to get up. The patrol will be here soon.” She pecked the sleeping vampire on the lips, causing Carmilla’s brown eyes to flutter open.  
“Laura, what is it?” Carmilla asked, suddenly wide awake.  
“That patrol will be here soon. You have to go back.” Laura said sadly.  
“I don’t wanna go back under the floor.” Carmilla frowned, her bottom lip sticking out adorably.  
“And I don’t wanna see the patrol drag you off.” Laura replied.  
“What if I morph?” Carmilla asked hopefully.  
“I feel like they’d notice a panther, Carm.” Laura replied.  
“Fair point.” Carmilla admitted, getting up and stretching. She stood over the trapdoor and Laura joined her.  
“Hurry up! I understand that you have an apparent need to stare into each other’s eyes until the world ends, but time is of the essence here and I don’t feel like getting staked today.” Mattie hissed from inside.  
“Fine.” Carmilla called down. She turned to Laura and smiled sadly. “See you soon, cupcake.”  
Laura reached out and hugged her tightly. “Love you.”  
Carmilla hugged back. “Love you, too.” She said, before gradually letting go of her girlfriend and clambering back down underneath the floorboards.


End file.
